


Far from Home and Close to Death

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Banshee Moira O'Deorain, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Happy Ending, Magic, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: The fairy suddenly sees two pale feet step into the clearing where she is hiding. Long overgrown nails scratch at the forest floor as chains rattled along the dry ground. The fairy is terrified and lets out a shuddering breath, a low dry accented voice asks quietly."Who haunts my grave?"Dark Banshee Moira/Sugar Plum Mercy AU lets goooo!





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A dark Moicy fae fic? UH Yes please brain!
> 
> Thanks to Tezzypants for inspiring this and helping me brainstorm.
> 
> I want to have this all posted by Halloween. 
> 
> For reference SP Mercy is ~12" Tall.

Ch1. 

The boat moved roughly side to side making the small rusty iron bird cage the fairy was trapped in sway wickedly. Everything smelled of brine and mold, the iron burned at each touch. Her small delicate wings were painfully atrophied from being unable to fly, her tears had long ago dried and now all she could do was lay on the cage floor and try to let sleep embrace her. Instead, her mind wandered to how she had been so carefree just a short while ago. Her days had been sunshine glinting off white snow as she flew through the woods; encouraging spring blooms and savoring the beauty of nature. Dancing every night with her kin in open glades filled with warmth. Humanity was far away and the few who made the trek to their lands never stayed long and often left offerings.

At the memory of her capture she sobbed dryly, her last moments of freedom had been spent curiously approaching a small pile of fae offerings that were left where many had been gifted before. Ripe fruit glistened in the dawn in colors and shapes she had never seen before and blooming flowers from somewhere distant that promised new fragrances. All she remembered was a long shadow before everything went dark. Now, here she was; nauseous, filthy, starving and alone with only the rare glimpse of light shining from under the heavy cloth. Her mind finally exhausted and a fitful sleep embraced her. 

When she became aware again so many hours later she felt the small cage being carried, each step rattled jarringly. The smell of horses, filth, and smoke was overwhelming. The fairy assumed that she was in a human city of some sort, voices chatted in a language tinged with thick accents she had never heard before. A storm was rolling in making the air heavy with the oncoming rain. If any magic permeated the land here it was far away and tainted. The fairy almost pitied the humans here, but such empathy was long shed. She tried in vain to use her magic to try to escape but the iron bars around her sapped it all away. 

Whoever carried the cage arrived somewhere and then in a flurry of locks and bolts she was suddenly no longer outside. The air was stagnant and smelled of dried flowers and dust. The door closed and the noise of the street stopped suddenly, it was so abrupt that her ears rang in pain causing her to let out the quietest gasp. Suddenly the cloth that covered her was lifted at the corner and a bright light blinded her as she held on tightly to stay upright. The human who carried her seemed to be amused at her predicament, chuckling darkly. The humans heavy footsteps walked up a flight of stairs until a final door was opened and shut. Her cage was finally set down and everything became still for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. The relief was short lived as the heavy cloth was pulled off and tossed away.

The fairy slowly relaxed her grip from the iron bar as she stood weakly, the cage barely large enough for her to stand in. As her vision cleared she found herself inches from a sharp face of a human man. Startled she stepped back and away as far as she could, her wings pressed painfully against the iron bars. The human started to hum a tune as he observed her. She felt exposed and powerless. 

The man after a time held up a small slice of fruit. His smile was small and tight as he asked. 

"Tell me your name." 

Her aching stomach clenched at the sight, the sweet smell of an apple was tantalizing. She shook her head with a definite ‘no’ and took a step forward not saying a word, hoping that maybe she would be shown some care. But the man just smiled wickedly and pulled it back away. 

"You will tell me your secrets, one way or another." The man sneered in a singsong voice.

The human seemed smug and satisfied with himself and stepped back from the cage gesturing around the room humming his bizarre tune. Her vision was no longer obscured and the fairy had an unrestricted view of the oil lamp lit space. Thunder rolled outside as the first flashes of lightning lit the rooms contents. What she saw made her drop to her knees. Dead fairy creatures on display surrounded her. A werewolf roared silently frozen in time, a jar filled with sprites floated motionless, unknown skulls with various horns sat in a macabre row. A skeleton of a centaur was articulated as if it was rearing up for an attack. She couldn't stop her eyes from seeing what looked like fairy wings impaled to a board. Horror managed to dredge up what few tears she had remaining and all she could do was open her mouth to scream. 

Before she could utter a sound an ear piercing wail rattled the windows causing both human and fairy to grasp their ears in pain. 

"No!" The human shouted. "I was so close!" 

The man made his way over to the cage and wrenched the small door open grabbing the fairy in a desperate grip. Lightning illuminated the man’s rage filled countenance as he held her inches from his face.

"Your kind can't hide your secrets forev-" Before the human could finish his sentence his eyes rolled back in his head and his heart ceased beating before he even hit the floor. Both man and fairy fell to the ground with a reverberating thud. Dazed and trapped in the man's grasp the fairy used what strength she had to free herself from the clenched dead man’s hands.

Thunder rolled and lightning illuminated the macabre contents of the room as the fairy flexed her wings and took flight. Fueled by fear and without a glance back she sped as fast as she could through a cracked open window and into the storm. 


	2. Ch. 2

Ch. 2

Shivers wracked the fairies body as the cold air gusted across her soaked skin. The flight through the storm had been harrowing as she made her way to the treeline dodging raindrops as large as her hands. Luckily She had followed her instincts well and found a hollowed out tree just large enough for her to escape the weather. Sleep had all but claimed her then, and now she awoke a few hours after the storm had cleared, exhausted, bruised, and lost. It was a dark hazy morning, eerily quiet for a forest at this hour.

Standing quickly the fairy shook off the dew that had collected on her wings and twisted out what water she could from the petals of her dress. Grit and debris from the ground stuck to her skin, her joints ached and her stomach groaned. Looking around she notices one of the tufts she laid next to during the storm. Curious, she kicks gently at it and the bundle rolled apart revealing the dead eyes of what once was a mouse. Realization dawned on her as a white blur of motion catches the corner of her eye.

Diving directly towards her was a white owl, its claws bared and aimed directly towards her.

With a flutter of wings the fairy flew out of the hollow tree just as the owl slammed into where she had been sleeping not minutes before. The owl quickly recovered and screeched as the fairy sped off into the woods, it soared after her. The fairy flew as hard and as fast as her weary body could, she had no idea where to go but the owl was relentless and kept her moving deeper into the forest. Every place she tried to hide it found her. Every turn she made to try to change directions was thwarted. Her magic failed her as she was too weak to do anything but fly. The chase seemed to last for hours with little respite.

Breaking through dry leaves the fairy found herself in a small clearing, looking around quickly she noticed a gap between two fallen stones. Without a moment's hesitation, she flew into the gap as two sets of wicked claws slammed into the old stones. The owl screeched and fluffed pecking at the gap and eyeing the fairy who had pulled herself as far back as she could. The owl seemed to chatter and click until it was satisfied then flew off again into the trees.

Exhausted beyond anything she had ever felt, the fairy pulled her knees to her chest. Unable to sleep or move all she had was feelings of self loathing and the overwhelming knowledge of being so completely lost and alone. Suddenly the sound of soft wings came close again, the shadow of the owls large wings blocked what little light was left of the day. The owl seemed to have dropped something as it dipped close and flew up and away from the fairies hiding place. Small pebbles and dirt scraped her arms and knees as she crawled towards the entrance. By some small wonder the owl had dropped a twig with several berries. As carefully as she could the fairy reached out and with a shaking hand snagged the small branch and dragged it back into the hole.

She ate without tasting, the berries were small, juicy, and satisfying. Her stomach no longer churned in desperation. Whatever being was looking out for her at that moment received her heartfelt gratitude. Rest came easy, and she finally managed to let the world around her slip away calmly. Her dreams were hazy and dim, the chill of the smooth stone keeping her just out of reach of true sleep.

The fairy became aware again as the world seemed to shift under her as if something against nature was pushing back against some unseen pressure, the earth gave off a smell of decay as if every leaf that surrounded her had suddenly rotted. The branch she held withered as the fruit rapidly decayed. Frightened the fairy held herself as still as she could when suddenly out of the darkness of the night a wail reverberated through the trees, a cursed sound, as if the voices of a hundred dying men screamed out at once. The fairy clasped her hands over her ears and felt as if her soul was being tugged from her body. It was the same horrendous noise she had heard the night of her escape from that vile human and his twisted collection.

Soon the wail trailed off and the woods became impossibly silent. The fairy felt her entire being shake in fear as she heard the first telltale sound of an unknown being step softly into the clearing. The fairy managed to peer carefully out of her hiding place, she waited as the sound of foot falls traveled slowly around the stones until finally the source stepped into view and stood just inches from her hiding place. Scared beyond all reason she felt her chest and heart throb as a scared whimper left her unwilling mouth. A voice, low and dry, asked quietly.

“Who haunts my grave?”


	3. Ch. 3

Ch.3 

Terrified into silence the fairy pushed herself as far back into the cold rough stone as she could. Clearly this being is powerful, their aura exuding death with every step. The smell of rot and earth wafted in the still air. She could hear chains rattling as a ghastly dark fingers bent around the edge of her hiding place.

With a groan the stone above her began to lift, the fairy pulled her legs into her chest as close as she could in a desperate attempt to hide herself. The light of the moon illuminated the space around her as she looked up into the glowing white eyes of a being unlike any she had ever encountered. 

An impossibly tall woman clad in a white gown, tattered and filthy, it barely covered her lithe frame. Her hair was wild and unkempt, skin thin and pale, her face lined with patterns unknown to the fairy. She was adorned with vicious looking armor comprised of a skull at her waist and spikes at her shoulders. Her fingers extended into wicked talon like nails. If it wasn’t for the being’s ability to walk and talk the fairy would have assumed her a corpse. 

"What are you doing here?" The being asked with a dark anger to her voice, it was speaking in almost a whisper as if it hadn’t used its speaking voice in an age.

The fairy very carefully sat up and stood as politely as she could, her scrapes and soreness making her motions ungraceful. Her wings out swept in order to keep her balance. 

“I was hiding.” The fairy uttered quickly. The corpse woman tilted her head as her frown somehow deepened.

“Clearly.” 

The fairy swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat, she was not a child and would not be chastised no matter how poweful this being might be. 

“If you must know I was fleeing a vicious owl whom chased me into this clearing, this was the only place I could find refuge.”

The glowing white eyes disengaged from her own and gazed up into the high tree branches. After a moment's inspection she locked eyes with her again.

"I see no owl, vicious or otherwise, I suggest you leave before it returns." 

The fairy looked up and around, the memory of those vicious talons and snapping beak still set her pulse on edge. 

“Yes, I will, thank you for understanding.”

The ghostly white eyes stared down at the fairy, narrowed and twitching as they examind her, as if studying her curiously. But, after a few moments the ghostly woman shakes her head side to side and begins to walk away. 

"Wait!" The fairy flutters up into the air and calls out. "Can you tell me where I am, please?" 

The being stops and turns looking at the fairy. A look of disbelief and contempt on its face.

"The land of Erie." 

The fairies wings droop, the name not any place she had ever heard of.

“Please, can I come with you?" 

"No." 

The ghostly figure turned and stepped back into the thick of the woods. The fairy fluttered with frustration and with no other option quickly follows after the dead woman. The all too familiar hoot of an owl only encouraging her haste.

Hours pass as the fairy tries to follow as closely as she can without attracting any attention. Foraging as she goes she finds edible plants and fruit, all bitter but edible. Each plant seems withered as if the land itself was sick. She ponders this as her strength recovers, wondering if the land has always been like this, or if it is truly plagued. 

Lost in thought the fairy does not immediately sense any change in her path and soon finds herself unable to see the faint ghostly figure through the trees. Hovering silently surrounded on all sides by grizzly twisting trees she does not see the ghastly hand that springs out from behind her and grabs her around the waist. 

“No!” The fairy twists and struggles as she cries out. Fluttering and kicking she is twisted around confronted with the pale face of the ghostly woman. Her blinding white eyes pulsed with rage.

"Calm yourself." 

The fairy takes several deep breaths as she calms her fluttering wings. 

"Why are you following me?!" The ghastly hand jostles her slightly.

"I told you, I am lost! I don't know where I am or where to go. I didn't know what else to do."

The pale sickly hand squeezes tighter. A disbelieving scoff and a snarl is all she’s offered.

"I do not believe you, what do the fairies of Tirnanog want!?" 

She cries out, her wings flutter and her legs kick in midair uselessly. "I don't know what that is. Please, I'm not from this place!" 

The ghastly hand’s grip relaxes. The glowing white eyes dim a bit as she is studied closely again. The corpse woman must have seen something that stilled her concern as soon after the taloned gand released her. The fairy takes in a deep breath and her wings flutter as she hovers aloft once again. 

“Can you help me?” She asks as gently as she can.

The pale woman shakes her head gently. 

"I can't help you." 

"Why?" 

The glowing white eyes gaze down at the ground and she seems to want to speak but holds her tongue. Instead she snaps her head back up and furrows her brow. 

"Why would you want my help? Aren't you afraid?" 

The fairy is perplexed, "Why should I fear you?" 

She is silent, her eyes grow downcast again as her body slumps warily and unsure. As if a great weight rested on the woman’s tired shoulders.

“I’m a Banshee, harbinger of death, what isn’t there to fear from a monster?”

Unperturbed the fairy steels herself and flies close. Her instincts scream in her mind to keep her distance but something pushes her forward. Gently she lays her hand on the woman's pale cheek, emotions ebb and flow under her thin skin just out of reach, so much anger and regret. The corpse woman jumps back a wide eyed look of fear in her eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" The fairy gently asks, the realization hitting her hard.

With a dry hacking scoff the banshee turns heel and quickly runs off into the woods. 

The fairy is left hovering alone again, her mind swirling with concern as her desire to return home wanes in that moment, her need to help those in need overwhelming. One of her ears twitch suddenly as a distant sound catches her attention. Not wanting to wait to see what else in these dark woods would find her easy prey, the fairy speeds off into the woods after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3! It's Banshee time! No more beating up on poor Sugar Plum Mercy (at least for now).
> 
> <3 Comments & Kudos.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action, and some violence.

The sun sinks lower in the sky as the fairy flies silently, following the breadcrumbs of decay the banshee leaves in her wake. The trail leads off into a clearing, and she approaches slowly listening intently. Gentle guttural sounds, dry and low, could just be heard beyond the trees. Moving silently she glances cautiously around the base of a gnarly root, her heart warming at the sight before her. 

The banshee sat on the ground, legs pulled in close. Her arm wrapped around her knees, head tucked into her arm. She is gently sobbing as her long left arm reaches out to gently pet a wild hare. The rabbit notices her first, its ears narrowing in on her as its head turns abruptly. Not wanting to spook the banshee, the fairy gently flutters into the clearing. 

The banshee scoffs and tucks her eyes behind her arm as she lets out a withering sigh. Her disdain for the fairy all too clearly demonstrated. Undeterred the fairy moves closer, her eyes locking with the seemingly unconcerned eyes of the large rabbit. Looking around at the barren earth with a frown the small fae lifts her hand feeling the earth below her react to her summons, and with a little magical encouragement she willed the dormant sprouts to reach out and grow. 

The clearing began to fill with clover. The sprouts hastened to flowering into small purple blooms. The rabbit began to nibble in ernest, such a treat a rare thing this time of year. The banshee and fairy both finally relaxing as the last of the evening light settled behind the horizon and the full moon lit the clearing. 

The banshee stirred and glanced about, gazing happily as the rabbit gleefully wiggled its nose as it devoured the clover. The fairy felt the tension between them completely dissipate and banshee looked at her with a nearly imperceptible smile. Her soul lightened, she felt the weight of her next words on her tongue but before she could ask what she needed to a wicked howl disturbed their serenity. 

The banshee stood up quickly, the rabbit disappearing into its burrow with a flurry. 

"What is it?"

The wide glowing white eyes, clearly frightened, turn and lock with the fairies.

"They found me again, we have to-"

The raspy howling rang out even closer, the shouts of men and beast growing louder.

"Run!" The fairy yells and the pair take off in the woods as fast as foot and wing could carry them. 

The banshee footfalls are heavy as she runs as fast she can through the dense trees. The fairy flies in her wake through the branches, dodging each swinging limb. They are both breathing heavily as the sounds of snarls and the gnashing of sharp teeth grow nearer. The fairy chances a glance behind, through the branches she can see clearly what pursues them. 

"Werewolves!" The fairy shouts as she whips back around, grasping the long spikes of the banshees armor, landing carefully on her shoulder. 

"I know, damn it!" The banshee yells back as the snarling only grows closer. 

The fairy braces herself as she pulls at the energy of nature, the branches of the trees began to shake. One of the werewolves leaps out behind them, its powerful body twice the size of a man flies towards them as the fairy lifts her arms into the air summoning a thick tree limb that slams into its snarling face. The snap of its neck and the crunch of bone as its body slams into ground sets a cold chill down the fairies spine. The banshee falters for a moment, her eyes glancing over to the fairy who glows gold with power. They share a brief nod when the howls of two more werewolves in pursuit set the spring back into the banshees heels. 

The two remaining wolves take positions on either side of them as they run, growling menacingly as they coordinate. 

The banshee yells to the fairy to hold on and leaps into the air as her form dematerializes, the wolves leap after them slamming heavily into each other. The fairy grasps at air as she feels pulled along with the banshees energy. Confused the werewolves lash out at each other, the larger easily gutting the other in a blind fury. 

In a wisp the banshee rematerialized with the fairy grasping at her shoulder. Panting heavily they watch as the largest werewolf, dripping with the blood of its brethren, turn to them and howl with a haunting tone sending chills down their spines. Leaping at them faster than they could react its massive claws slam into the banshees side sending them both flying. The fairy is flung high into the branches as the banshee lands with a thud into the dirt yelling in pain as she grasps at her open wounds, an oily ichor staining her hands. The werewolf slinks down and begins to stalk closer, it's teeth glinting wickedly knowing it has its prey. Its tail wags eagerly as its body springs back and leaps into the air. The banshee closes her eyes and waits to be torn apart. 

But the pain never comes. Instead the gleeful snarling of the wolf turns into a high pitched wail as its airborn body impales itself on two sharp green saplings. The banshee stares in disbelief as its body slowly twitches and dies suspended just inches above her. It's teeth aimed directly for her throat. Glancing up into the branches above her the fairy is wide eyed and gasping for air as her hand is held high above her. The golden magic still glowing around her. 

The sound of men approaching through the trees sets the fear back into them. The banshee wheezes in pain from the gashes along her abdomen as she attempts to stand, slumping back limply against the ground. The fairy flutters into the air and looks into the distance where the glowing torches of men steadily came closer. Fluttering down, landing on the banshees knee she knows what she is about to do is desperate but their only hope. 

"Give me your name. " 

The banshee glared down at her and hesitated.

"I can't save us if I don't have your trust and your name!" 

Her lips thinned, the magnitude of what she was about to do almost too much to bear. But, it was either this or risk leaving her fate in the hands of the men who hunted her. 

"Moira." She uttered quietly. 

"Then fly with me Moira!" 

With that Angela grabbed Moira's finger and suddenly the banshee felt weightless as she was dragged into the air. Her body suddenly numb from the surge of magic that coursed through her. She closed her eyes, leaving her fate to the fairy. Her world went dark as the pain of her wounds and the surge of fae magic became too much.


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for a graphic description of a scene, and some matrimonial disharmony. 
> 
> I'm probably not going to have this all done before Halloween, but heck Halloween is year round in this household ;)

"Wake up!"

The fairy desperately shook Moira’s shoulders and she stood above her. The surge of magic she had used was too much for her after her injuries, blacking out as she flew as fast as she could from the humans who hunted them.

"Moira, wake up!"

The use of her name was out of desperation. The spell she had cast to escape would only last for a few minutes more, they had no time. With a groan Moira opened her eyes and glanced up. She was dumbstruck as she was pulled roughly to her feet. Before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her hair green as sea foam, fair skin adorned with rich purple and teal accented clothing and armor, wings glowing with yellow magical petals. Looking into those glowing blue eyes set her at ease. And when that kind face creased with concern she snapped back to the present.

"How have you grown, is this more magic?"

"We have no time, I'll explain once we’re safe." With that she turned and started to run again. Moira followed the fairy through the small dark musky cave, the fairies wings gently glowing to show the way. Everything reeked of wet fur and earth and it tugged at her with some familiarity the banshee could not place. Before long they reached a cave opening high above their heads. The morning sun gently illuminating the entrance. The fairy flutters up, careful to avoid the walls, to look out and see if the coast is clear.

“We’re safe”

Without skipping a beat the fairy dipped back down into and gripped Moira by her shoulders and carried her up. They emerged through the cave opening blinded by the rising sun shining on them unrestricted by easterly trees. Clearing her vision Moira could see the cliff side dropping off into the crashing ocean, the view would have taken her breath away if she still needed to breathe as it had been so long since she had found herself outside the dark forest. The air was salty and the smell of lavender wafted freely on a calming breeze. Her view became obscured again as they landed, the grass growing oddly tall around them. That’s when Moira realized the fairy had not grown larger but that she had grown smaller. Moira looked around astonished.

"The spell will wear off soon." The fairy releases the banshee and takes a step back to give her space.

Moira steps in close, gently grabs the fairies hand and bows gently to kiss it. The fairy flushes and stares raptly at the sudden gesture.

“Thank You” Moira utters gratefully.

In a sudden swirl of magic Moira grows quickly back to full size. The fairy flutters into the air feeling a twinge of grief that they can’t stay as they were.

Exhausted from their flight, her wounds, and the transformations Moira settles back down against the roots of the nearest tree. Breathing in the salty lavender air before it inevitably begins to be overshadowed by the smell of decay. The flowers wilt around them as Moira’s wounds heal, she watches forlornly as the lavender withers and dies.

The fairy can feel the sadness permeating from the banshee, it’s clear she didn’t want this life and despises what she is. Fluttering down she lands and sits dainty on one of Moira’s knees, who just looks at her and doesn’t try to shake her off.

“How did it come to this? What happened to you?” The fairy rests a palm onto a small patch of exposed skin, feeling the emotions ebb and flow beneath her skin.

Moira breathes out entirely, her body tensing then relaxing.

“It’s not a happy tale, but it would be good to tell someone” Moira looks away from the fairy and begins her recounting;  
_About half a century ago the O’Deorain family was wealthy and well to do, Moira was born into the privilege of that high family and with that came education. Moira studied and became enraptured in science, so focused she never went to social events and never attended or cared for anyone her family brought around. But, as it was in that day she came of age and was to be married off. That ended her studies, she was to be wed and produce children and bring forth more prosperity to her family. Knowing she would object her family kept her unaware of their plans from her until the day her family informed her and began to take away her books and science equipment. She begged and pleaded, demanding she be allowed to study and go to university and that the path they had set before her was not what she wanted. But, it was no use as her parents gave her no quarter as her notes were burned. They believed it was for the best for her future. After the brief and forced ceremony she was locked in a room with her husband who demanded she obey him in all things. Moira broke when he tried to touch her, fighting back, overpowering him with pure rage. In her rage she managed to grab a letter opener and stabbed him over and over until her hands were so drenched with blood she couldn’t grip the blade to pull it back out and stab again. The noise drew attention, and she was found straddling over his dead body, blood splattered over every surface of the room. Her own family dragged her into the woods and chained her to an unmarked grave where they left her to die. As per the will of the family of the son she had killed._

_Chained to the grave she soon succumbed to the elements, starving and dehydrated, shivering and frostbitten death was all but certain. But death had other plans. A figure approached her shrouded in darkness, and death itself offered her a choice; She could live and have vengeance on those who wronged her, as long as she gave death her name. She had been told in the past never to give your name to a stranger or else the Fae would have you. But, the same people who told her this had destroyed everything she held dear and left her to die. She agreed, and as death broke her chains her body pulled the life from the lands around her, darkening every tree in the forest. Her body twisted with the new powers she had been granted growing pale as ancient markings spread across her skin, her hair turning white and her eyes shining with the power of death. She flew back to her former home to hearken the early death of the people who had taken everything from her, including her own family. Once her vengeance was complete she asked to be released, but death just smiled and denied her. From that day forth any human who attempted to prolong their life beyond what death decreed would meet a quick death by the wail of the Banshee._

The fairy wiped tears from her eyes, her heart hammering with anger and sadness.  
  
"The humans hunt you believing you're the reason they can't cheat death."

Moira nods and frowns deeply. "I just wanted to be left to my studies, and now I have nothing."

The fairy smiled “You have me.”


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCREAAAMMM

For days they walked through the quiet woods. The fairy shared stories of her homeland while Moira shared stories of her own. The trees seemed to come alive around the fairy when she managed to get a smile or a chuckle from the banshee, a calm contentment washed over the pair. The fairy often dozed in the spiked pauldron of the banshee. Where she needed rest, Moira did not, and she’d often find herself precariously perched clinging to the steel spikes. Sometimes the fairy would be brave enough to ask the banshee where they traveled to, only to be met with a sad sigh and a quick change of topic as the trees around them would wilt once again.

The fairy was dozing with the banshee stopped suddenly.

“Where are we?” The fairy cleared her eyes with the back of her hand with a yawn.

The Banshee stood still as a statue as the evening mist swirled around her ankles. The thin moon moved behind thick clouds leaving them in almost complete darkness. The fairy looked up at Moira’s eyes, they were glowing softly as they stared into the distance. Reaching out with a gnarled hand the banshee pointed at something. Squinting the fairy could see the warm glow of hearths in the windows of small homes, a human village. The banshee began to walk silently towards it, the fairy felt safe with the Banshee even as they approached those that had hunted them.

As they grow closer they could hear the voices of families eating dinner, dogs barking for scraps, men playing cards and laughing. The smell of cooking food and wood fires was inviting, all the warmth the city the fairy had experienced briefly lacked what was present here. Her heart remembered fondly the humans that had left tithes and respected the Fae of her homeland. Each step the banshee took was heavy with the sound of her chains, but no one looked outside to investigate. 

The banshee stood several paces away from a small home, the lights low inside, the curtains drawn tightly. Salt lined the pathway, a horseshoe hung above the ceiling, sage hung in the windows. The fairy could feel the banshee tremor. Laying a hand on bare skin she felt the conflict that swirled just beneath Moira’s pale skin. “Cover your ears.” She whispered, her voice hoarse and deep. The fairy quickly doing so. 

With a massive inhale of the nights cold air the Banshee braced herself as her spine bent back unnaturally and her ribs expanded. The scream that came next was so impossibly loud that the fairy felt her very soul twinge in pain from the hellish depth that such a gruesome sound must originate. Her grip loosened and she fell to the ground at the Banshee’s feet, yet she held her hands tight to her skull, the wailing overwhelming any other sense of self preservation.

Windows shattered, animals screamed in fright from their pens, the very air itself seemed to flee from the village. On the very edge of her senses the fairy felt the soul of a man be pulled violently away from his body, the same sudden death that she had witnessed back in her cruel captors room. She shuddered and closed her eyes, trying to banish the sight of the Banshee’s face twisted from the sheer force of her scream. 

Her job complete, the Banshee let her scream taper off as all the air deflated from her dry and spent lungs. Moira’s eyes dimmed as the death magic left her. 

The fairy slowly released her ears, her body aching from her long fall. Before she could attempt to stand the door to the small home was kicked open from the inside. A figure clad in a dark black robe emerged from the doorway dragging the glowing blue soul of the man who had just had his life ripped from him. It screamed and begged as the figure began to walk past. The fairy stared but kept her head down as she realized that this must be Death. 

Unblinking, Moira watched Death stroll by dragging the soul with almost inhuman strength. His cloak fluttering back revealing a horrid skull like mask. The two stared each other down with clear disdain until Death turned and continued to drag away the soul. After Death finally disappeared into the treeline Moira bent down and gently picked up the fairy, who trembled in pain and fear. Turning swiftly the banshee began a hurried pace away from the village. Doors swung open as the sound of angry and confused villagers rose in volume as they pair made their escape to the treeline. 

The fairy could feel every ounce of sadness that permeated the banshees entire being, and how trapped she felt. The fairy shed a tear the banshee was unable to. 


	7. Ch. 7

Days have passed since the banshee had heralded a soul to death. Very few words were spoken as they traversed the dreary woods. The fairy healed slowly, her abilities deadened by the banshees withering presence. She dozed comfortably nestled in Moira's arms as they made their way through the trees. Eventually the thick trunks thinned and they stepped out into an open plain leading to sheer cliffs that dropped into the ocean. 

The waves crashed thunderously against the sheer stone cliffs, the earth shook at the force of them. The fairy only began to stir as the chill salty air nestled into her bones. 

“Moira? Why are we here?” The fairy groaned as she sat upright, her body nearly fully healed.

The banshee looked down and smiled. “So you can fly home.”

The fairy stood and fluttered into the air, looking out across the vast sea that churned with waves that danced with strong winds. She narrowed her eyes and peered into the distance.

“I don’t know if I can…” The fairy trailed off as she landed at the very edge of the cliff. 

Moira kneeled down beside her. “You won’t know unless you try my dear.”

Emboldened by Moira's words the fairy flutters back into the air and bravely flies over the edge of the cliffs. The sea crashes up towards her as a strong gale blows up the cliff side sending the small fae violently into the air. Watching in horror Moira jumps to her feet and fades as fast as she can in the direction the fairy was thrown. Reaching out as her body reformed the banshee just manages to catch the fairy as they both fall heavily to the ground. 

The fairy once again found herself being gently cradled by the banshee as they both laid on the cliff side. Unable to stop herself the fairy started to laugh. 

"I don't think I'll be flying home." The fairy continued to giggle. "Thank you for saving me yet again." 

The banshee laid on her back stared up at the overcast sky as the giggling fairy fluttered from her grasp and hovered over her. Unable to resist the banshee felt her own body rasp out a chuckle, something she hadn't done in a long time. The fairy smiled down at her, and Moira smiled back at her. 

"A failed experiment, but we always learn from failure not from success." Moira sat up, the fairy landing cross legged on her knees. 

"Perhaps we can ask the fairies of this land for help." 

Moira took in a shuddering breath. "We can try. They did not aid me when I sought them out." Moira's frown deepened. "The fae of Erie do not leave Tir na Nog any longer, they hide from the cruelty of man and trust no one." Moira held up her mangled right arm. "I reached through into their realm in hopes of their guidance and was scarred for it." 

The fairy thought back to the horrid place, her mind playing out the horrifying scene of a dead fairy pinned by her wings. She shuddered, understanding their distrust and fear. But, looking at the twisting scars and burned skin of Moira's arm made her furious. They had nothing to fear from the banshee, as she was more of a fae than human now.

"Can you show me to this ring? Perhaps they will listen to me and aid us both." 

Moira looked to the fairy and back to her arm. "We can only try." 

The pair head back into the dense woods. They travel for several hours until Moira stops abruptly. Pointing just beyond a small clump of trees the fairy could just see a ring of mushrooms and stone. It thrummed with a familiar magic. 

"This is the ring, please be careful." Moira stood and waited, not daring to be any closer. 

"I promise." 

With a hopeful smile the fairy fluttered into the clearing, hovering just outside of the ring. Breathing deeply she gently reached out and delicately pressed her hand against the magic that swirled invisibly around the circle. It rippled at her touch and she was permitted to enter she flew in slowly and spoke gently. 

"I am a fairy of the Sugar Plumbs of the Northern Mountains! Warrior in the great Giant war! I seek the aid of the fairies of Erie!" Bowing deeply the fairy waits for a response. 

Moira watches, hopeful but nervous. The air grew heavy and thick, and her arm aches and burning anew. Whatever had burned her before was returning. Moira wanted to call out for her to flee, but she held her tongue and waited. 

The fairy felt the pulse of magic as three red fairies appeared in the ring. They are silent and stare at her with glowing red eyes. Two hold spears and one holds a golden chain that disappears into nothing. They scowl at her, the fairy feels fear creep down her spine as she holds her arms to her sides to show she is not a danger to them. They glower impatiently, clearly waiting on an explanation. 

"I seek aid to return to my home." The fairy pauses and breathes deeply "As well as your assistance to help the Banshee be released from death's service." With that final admission the lead red fairy barks out an order and the fairy holding the chain tugs it twice. The three fairies fly high into the air as the barrier between this realm and the one of Tir na Nog widens, flames billow from the opening as a serpentine head emerges into the circle, flames lick from its jaws, wicked teeth shine in the darkness as it pulls in a deep breath. 

The fairy stares in disbelief. Frozen in fear as the dragon's flames erupt from its maw. Spinning around the fairy flew behind a tree as flames lick to either side of it. Moira watches in terror as white hot flames erupt from the circle setting the landscape ablaze. Unable to move closer the banshee waited as panic welling inside her hollow chest. She could only see by the light of the burning shrubs and plants as a vacuum of magic pulses through the glade as the ring closes off to them. 

Moira searches frantically calling out to the fairy, not even a creature as magical as she could have survived the heat of magical flames. She grew desperate until she found her, curled up into a tiny ball safely behind the thick roots of a smoldering tree. She was unscathed, and Moira scooped up the fairy once again cradling her off and away from the cursed ring. 

The fairy was still in her arms, her glow a little duller. Moira knew what rejection felt like, to have your own kind toss you aside like you were nothing was painful beyond compare. That anger and resentment burned in her dry lungs, angry for herself and for the innocent fairy. 

"Moira-" The fairy whispered. "-what do we do now?" 

Moira soul writhed in frustration. 

"I don't know." 

Moira started walking back to where this all began, her mind twisting into dark places.


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last few months have been so busy, but hey I'm going to finish this soon! Thanks again for all the comments/kudos!

Every step towards her grave felt like a step further from her aspirations to save herself and her fairy companion. Moira had shared her name with the fae, something she hadn’t done since her deal with Death, and she hadn’t taken any advantage of the power that knowledge held over her. Even still, the fairy had yet to share her name. But, Moira understood better than anyone the power that held. Her heart continued to darken as the evening shadows grew longer.

The fairy followed slowly behind the banshee. She wanted to say something to alleviate the clear pain they were both feeling. What they would do next was a mystery to her, but she couldn’t see herself leaving Moira. She felt as if their fates had intertwined too far at this point to ever be unraveled. 

When they finally stepped back through the clearing any will to continue had all but left the Moira. She sank down on the fallen over gravestone, her nails dragged over the pitted stone as she gripping the course rock in a painful grasp. 

The fairy floated an arms length from the crestfallen banshee, watching her eyes dim as they stare at the cursed ground. She fluttered slowly down, landing on Moira’s knee sitting down her chin in her hands. They quietly sat listening to the wind rustle the tops of the trees, the forest as eerily silent as it always was in the banshee’s presence. 

With a airy sigh the fairy sat up and said determinedly “I won’t give up.”

The banshee looked up finding the fairies eyes, she glowed gently in the dark of the evening and it hurt Moira’s tired eyes. Closing them she sighed a dry rasp in reply. 

The fairy flew up and placed her hand on the banshees cheek. “I won’t give up on you.”

The banshee just stared bewildered at those words, uncertain how to respond when she felt it. The pull of death, strong and insistent towards a soul chosen to be harvested. She winced in pain with a grunt.

“What is it?” The fairy looked around for the cause of her distress.

“Death.” The banshee slammed her fists on her grave. 

“It pulls to you again?” 

The banshee huffs dryly in confirmation.

“Let us go then.” The fairy turns to fly ahead into the woods.

A few moments of silence pass between them.

“No.” 

Lowering herself to her knees, the banshee looks to the fairy.

“I will not heed death this time.”

Rustling through the dead grass that surrounds the grave she pulls out the rusting iron chains that had once shackled her.

“Restore my chains, so I can remain here.” She holds the chain aloft, eyes pleading.

The fairy doesn’t move as her whole being shakes in dread at even the thought of it.

“Please.” The banshee asked loudly. “Do this for me. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“You can’t defy Death Moira, no one can.”

Suddenly Moira fell to one side painfully twisting as her body and mind fought for control. 

“Please, at least let me try.”

Fluttering her wings hard with frustration the fairy relented.

“If this is what you want.”

Flicking her wrist the fairy willed vines to grow, picking up the rusting chains for her. They snaked around the ground pulling the chain to the iron cuffs back to where they had been connected to the few links that still dangled from Moira’s thin ankles. With a heavy heart she did as she had been asked, using the strength of the vines to bend the iron back into place. Her heart thudded heavily as she let her harms fall to her sides, the chains landing dully in the dirt. 

“Thank you.” The banshee rasped smiling reassuringly at the fairy, her body seizing in that moment as her arms began to drag her body in the direction that death summoned. 

The fairy flew down landing next to the struggling banshee, she placed her small hand on her arm trying to help but the overwhelming fear and anger that swirled below the surface of the banshee’s skin was in too much turmoil to calm. Moira’s eyes flickered as she fought for control. The summons making her body move on its own, dragging her to the end of the chains, the iron cuffs digging into her skin. 

The fairy was helpless except to watch in dismay as hours passed. The cuffs had long since ripped into undead skin, the ground ripped up from the banshee’s claws trying to drag her towards death. Her once ghostly white eyes were now dim. 

“Let me free you, I can’t stand to watch you suffer anymore!” 

The banshee managed to turn her face towards the fairy who quickly flew down to brush her hand across a pale cheek. She feared for Moira, and desperately tried to think of something she could do. 

“No - just - stay with me please?” 

The small fairy placed a gentle kiss to the banshee’s cheek as she brushed a tuft of pale hair away from her eyes. Moira smiled and closed her eyes as her body finally fell still from pure physical exhaustion.

The night is still still and silent, the moon high overhead casting pale light through the forest in an eerie pale green. The fairy felt a familiar dread fill her heart, she hid instinctively behind the rough gravestone as the air grew heavy with rage. Death was coming, and the fairy was overwhelmed with the fury that radiated from him. 

A black cloaked figure emerged from a miasma of black mist, the owlish skull mask of death glared fiercely down at the still body of the banshee. Death’s breaths were heavy and raspy as he stepped over kicking at the chains. Moira twitched at the sudden movement, and death laughed as he kicked her hard in the ribs. 

“Why?”

Death kicked her again. 

“Do you really think you can cheat Death? We made a deal.”

With a snap of fingers the iron chain broke.

“Get Up Moira O’Deorain.”

With a defeated groan the banshee slowly got to her knees, each movement agony on her weak body and now bruised ribs. 

“Kill me.” Moira uttered broken and defeated.

Death just laughed again, low and dangerous. 

The fairy could take no more and flew up from her hiding place, gathering her magic as she yelled.

“Leave her be!” 

Death turned and disappeared suddenly. The fairy felt her chest tighten and stomach twist in fear. Her breaths labored and loud in her ears. 

Death's voice echoed around the clearing “Who are you to defy death?” 

The fairy turned but it was too late. An armored clawed hand suddenly darted out of the shadows swatting her into the side of the gravestone. Her vision blurred and darkened as she watched death grab Moira by her white hair, dragging her into the woods in a swirl of dark smoke.


	9. Ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, also Exposition Owl! 🦉

Lights and sound swirled in the small fairies eyes as daylight began to rouse her from unconsciousness. She gripped at the cold stone below her dragging herself up to her knees. Looking around, she was alone again in the cold early morning. The forest was alive and smelled of fresh dew. The sun shone through the trees. The only reminder of the dark grays of her world from the last few weeks was the grave and the chain that laid broken along the ground. 

Jumping down to the ground the fairy moved to the iron chain, reaching out she gently touched a link with a fingertip. The pain was immediate and grounding. Moira suffering on the ground as death approached filled her memories. Enraged, she lashed out with her magic willing the thick roots to emerge from the ground, wrapping around the grave entwining with the chains and pulling them down into the earth burying them for good. 

Standing on the churned earth the fairy let out a furious yell, cursing everything from the land she walked on, to the sky above her. Birds flew from the trees and insects stopped their chatter. In her outburst she failed to hear the swift wings that swooped in behind her, landing lightly on the soft dirt.

“I finally found you.”

The gravely warm voice made the fairies spine tense and her wings droop. She turned around slowly. This time she felt resolve and not fear as she faced the eyes of the white owl that had chased her to this clearing on that stormy night. She felt any fight she had left her, drained from watching her only friend suffer so greatly, and her magic depleted from a night of restless unconsciousness and her furious outburst at the grave. She kneeled down, bowing her head down.

“Please, just make it quick and as painless as possible.”

The owl just laughed, low and warm.

“I’m not going to eat you!”

“But, you tried to hunt me down! You chased me!” The fairy looked up bewildered and angry.

“Sweet child. I was trying to catch you before you found the banshee.”

“Wh-why?” The fairy managed to get to her feet.

“I can’t go near her, but you can. I was trying to ask you for your help and when that seemed impossible I made sure you found your way to her.” 

The fairy thought back to that night, finding herself tearing through the rain and foreign woods soaked and fearing for her life. The fairy just grunted, imitating the way Moira would always reply in these situations. 

“I can’t resist the chase I’m afraid, instinct and all.” The owl fluffed and blinked, one eye at a time. “Been like this a bit too long.”

The fairy looked at the owl closely, her mind running at full tilt. She thought back to death and his owl like skull mask, his mannerisms so brutal and nothing like the soft caring patient death that she had known. The realization hit her hard. 

“You’re Death.”

The owl flapped her wings. “You’re a sharp one. Yes. I am the death of these lands." 

"How did you end up like this?"

"My token was stolen from me, and my power was taken by a mortal man through deceit and trickery.” The owl screeched and clicked her powerful beak.

“What of Moira, the Banshee?” 

“Her death was a plot to create a banshee. The mortal man did not gain the power to find and harken souls to their deaths. So, he conspired to create a banshee and enthrall her to his wills with his conspirators in exchange for their immortality. Moira was an easy target, he had known her in life and in his undeath he knew he could twist her into a banshee.” The owl listed on one leg to the other, claws scraping the dirt dangerously. 

“He betrayed his conspirators by agreeing to let the banshee get her revenge against them. A small price to pay in his mind. Now he devours souls to sustain his immortality that the banshee leads him too, and in his fervor has ended all of them. I fear now he will begin to force the banshee to harken innocent souls to him.” 

“Moira would rather die than hand an innocent soul to him.” The fairy stepped closer to the owl, her fist clenched and ready to fight. Her wings fluttering in the morning light, magic coursing through her veins with renewed vigor.

“How do we stop him, and free Moira?”

The owl tilted her head sideways and leaned down to the fairy. 

“Same as with any mortal, we just need his name.” The owl chattered and clicked with glee.


	10. Ch. 10 (The end!) <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally complete, thank you for all the views and comments! This took way longer than I anticipated, but life am I right?
> 
> Black Lives Matter, ACAB.

Flying fast through the dark forest, the fairy followed the path of the death that the Banshee had unwittingly left behind. The great white owl flew overhead, her massive wings silent as she soared in the moonlight. The fairy couldn’t help but keep looking up at her companion, worried those talons would suddenly plummet back towards her.

They flew closer, the forest growing quieter and the air chilled. Suddenly the great owl let out a pained cry. It flapped its wings as it landed on a branch.

“She is close, fly fairy!” The owl screeched as she flew off, back into the dark mists.

The fairy slows her flight, the clear presence of the false death radiating in dark waves just beyond the edge of a clearing. She can hear the telltale sounds of a body hitting the earth followed by a too familiar grunt of pain. She peers from around a massive dead tree,in the darkness of the moonless night no light penetrates this lair only the glow of magic swollen mushrooms grant any light in this haunted place. The light is eerie and sickly green. Moira is laying on the ground, gripping her stomach in pain, one eye swollen shut. Standing above her is the cloaked figure with the owl mask. His hands clenched in rage.

“You will find me more souls, you have no choice in this.” He stepped closer, reaching down to grasp Moira’s arm, he squeezed as he pulled her back to her feet holding her up.

“You cannot resist forever, Moira, find them!” He let go of her arm abruptly, Moira could barely stand as she turned a defiant chin to him.

“No. You’ll have to kill me.” She managed to hiss between clenched teeth.

One of the iron gauntlets of the false death tensed into a fist, it was pulled back preparing to unleash another painful swing.

“NO!” the fairy shouted before she could stop herself, unwilling to see that fist find it’s mark.

The false death turned quickly, seeing the fairy he laughed, it was dark and tinged with violence and rage. “Is this who the old bird sent to stop me? Pathetic.”

With the speed granted by death's power he lunged for the fairy.

The banshee could only watch as her precious fairy dodged a series of vicious blows. With the skill of a seasoned warrior she dodged each swing, her focus split between staying clear of each deadly fist and channeling her magic. Succeeding in her casting, a series of roots shot up from the ground catching the wrist of the false death. He grunted in surprise as they held him firmly. The fairy quickly flew past him flying up to the banshee.

“Are you okay?” She asked as she reached out and placed a small hand on the banshees cheek.

Moira shook her head and grimaced as she wheezed. “Fly away, save yourself.”

A sudden roar of rage and anger ripped through the clearing as the sound of roots being torn from the earth made the fairy turn quickly around, fluttering defensively back into the air.

“Not bad for an insect.” The false death intoned with fury as he unclasped his cloak, it fell with a heavy thud revealing the form of a human. The mask still covers his face, the green of the glowing mushroom making him appear sinister and twisted. His eyes glowing red like the very pits of hell itself.

The Fairies magic flared in brilliant hues of blue and teal as she summoned more roots and vines, the false death dodged and ripped them from the ground as they encircled his wrists and ankles. The pair locked in combat making the air electric, the smell of magic and death permeating the clearing. Seeking an advantage, the false death turned abruptly and moved towards Moira.

“No! Fight me!”

The Fairy screams as she flies fast, swooping in to try to draw his attention. Anticipating her desperate move, the false death reaches out with a wicked clawed iron gauntlet, snatching the small fairy from the air by her wings. Her screams permeate the air as the iron burns her. He holds her up to his grotesque mask.

“Too easy.” His voice was dripping with dark amusement.

“Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!” Moira lunges forward, but falls to the ground as the false death easily dodges her.

“Pathetic!” He chuckles as the fairy struggles and cries out with every slight movement of the wicked gauntlet.

“Tell me your name, insect, or the Banshee dies.” His attention turned fully to the struggling fairy.

Staring at Moira, her vision blurry with pain, the fairy summons what power she can. Focusing everything on one place. A wicked vine slashes up from the ground faster than a bolt of lightning, catching the false death square on the jaw, the mask flying off, cracking as it hits the ground. He grips his face and screams in rage as his face is revealed. His face twisted by his deeds, teeth showing through scars. His eyes glowing a fierce red. The Banshee’s eyes grow wide in recognition, the realization that this was her former friend and confidant making bile burn in her throat. The banshee’s rage swelling in her veins.

“Gabriel Reyes!? Why..how could you do this, you were my friend!?”

Gabriel just chuckles darkly as he holds the struggling fairy up for Moira to see, his fist crushing the fairies' wings in one sudden swift moment. He tossed her to the ground, her limp body hitting the forest floor with barely a sound.

Moira screams in pure rage, her banshee wail ineffective against Gabriel. She crumbles to the ground, her life force thin and fading. He simply steps forward amused at the pathetic attempt to end him.

“Power, Immortality, what else is there Moira?” He reaches down, gripping Moira by her arm harshly yet again. “Our friendship was simply another arrow in my quiver in my fight against death. I used you, just like I use every soul I harvest.” His smile wide and vicious, his eyes glowing bright as he wraps his other hand around Moira’s throat.

“Gabriel Reyes.” A soft voice calls out from the ground.

He turns and stares where he had tossed the fairy aside, his eyes wide with fear and rage.

“Stop Gabriel.”

He stops moving his entire body. His eyes are wild and his teeth clenched. His spine contorting in an inhuman arch.

“On your Knees.”

Gabriel slowly dropped to the ground one knee at a time. Between clenched teeth spit comes out of his mouth as he tries to scream out his anger and disbelief.

The fairy extends her hand, eyes pained but clear and determined.

“Gabriel Reyes, remove Death’s token.”

His hands began to shake as they reached up to his neck, fingers hesitatingly gripping at the bronze torc that sat on his collar. He fought against the fairies' will, but he was no match for the power of a full fae who possessed his name. The torc fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

The mantle of death had been taken from him, he was now mortal.

“Now, Moira, do it!” The fairy shouted with the last of her strength.

Moira found her footing, looming tall over the mortal man, her former friend, now nothing but a twisted mockery of the man she remembers. His eyes wild and feral, nothing remaining in them but dark pits of a doomed man.

The Banshee began to croon, her voice melodic and low, her banshee cry sorrowful as the volume grew and grew until Gabriel fell to the ground and writhed as his soul struggled to stay tethered to his earthly vessel. With a crescendo Moira’s wail caused his soul to dissipate into a plume of black smoke.

Moira falls back to her knees as tears fall freely from her eyes. She turns and inches forward on her knees finding her fairy in a small heap among dead leaves on the ground. She carefully lifts her in cradled hands, her wings crushed and useless, her eyes still bright and her smile one of victory and peace.

“You’re free Moira.” The fairy wheezed out a shuddering breath, her body broken.

“I know - but I won’t leave you.” She said as she held the fairy in her open palms, her eyes soft and pleading, tears falling freely.

The magic of death drained from Moira, her skin losing its nearly transparent color, the marks on her face fading away to freckles, her body began to age rapidly, catching up with the years spent as a banshee. The fairy looked on in sadness, but also in joy as Moira’s soul was unchained from the servitude of Gabriel, the false death. Her heart seized as Moira slowly slumped back onto the ground.

“Mercy, my name is Mercy.” The small fairy said with trust and love.

“Thank you, Mercy.” She leaned her head in as close as she could. She didn’t fear the unknown of what laid beyond death, but her heart ached at knowing she’d be without her precious fairy. They held each other as best as they could at the moment, waiting for darkness to overcome them both.

With an ear piercing screech the silence was broken, a flurry of white feathers plummeted to the forest floor, talons picking the torq up from the ground and tossing it into the air, it glinted in the early dawn as it landed on the extended neck of the owl. The token reunited with it’s master with a wave of magic to shudder the trees as the owl began to transform.

The owl laughed with joy as feathers fell to the earth around her, her beak recessing back into a warm smile. A wise beautiful figure of a woman stood before them, her amber eyes filled with life, the proper Death has returned to this realm.

Death knelt down next to the pair.

“You’ve both done me a service that I can never repay, and for that I will grant you both what you have been questing for.” Her eyes glowing with a pure white light,

“Either Moira is allowed to find her eternal rest at long last. And, Mercy, I can return you to your ancestral home.”

Death looked between them both and chuckled warmly.

“Or, you can stay together here in Erie for all time.”

Moira looked away from Death, locking eyes with Mercy. They finally found a way to return Mercy to her home at long last. Moira swallowed uncertain of which option the fairy desired, she felt the peaceful bliss of death pulling her closer but the love found blooming for the fairy made it an easy decision for her. She prayed the Mercy felt the same.

Mercy felt the longing for her homeland pull at her heart, the mountains and streams were where her mind and body pleaded to be. But, her heart was certain and steady, unyielding in its desire.

The Fairy laid her head down onto Moira’s palm closing her eyes, searching to see if Moira felt the same. Before she could Moira gently brushed her thumb against her cheek.

“I want to stay with you.” She said in a soft whisper.

The fairy. “And I you.” She said with no hesitation.

Death clasped her hands together and stood abruptly. “Splendid.”

She cracked her knuckles and shook out her arms. “I am a little rusty, but this should be no problem.”

Moira managed to look up at death with a look of concern as the former owl began to cast her spell. Her power was swirling as the red morning sun broke through the trees.

The wind began to howl through the woods as the trees groaned in response to the pull from the way-lines that ran below them. Mercy held onto Moira’s thumb as the wind began to grow powerful. The leaves spun around them in a flurry of reds and oranges, casting the world in a kaleidoscope of crimson light, the power of death overwhelmed them both. Their world turned black as the joyous laughter of a pleased Death radiated around them in a warm embrace.

@}‑;‑'‑‑‑ @}‑;‑'‑‑‑ @}‑;‑'‑‑‑ @}‑;‑'‑‑‑ @}‑;‑'‑‑‑ @}‑;‑'‑‑‑ @}‑;‑'‑‑‑ @}‑;‑'‑‑‑ @}‑;‑'‑‑‑ @}‑;‑'‑‑‑

Moira was the first to return to consciousness, her senses filled with the overwhelming smell of sunflowers. She flexed her hands, expecting to feel the slight weight of her fairy in her palms, but she felt nothing. Opening her eyes with a gasp of panic, it took her a moment to take in the sight before her. The initial panic turned into a warmth that spread from her heart to her fingers. Mercy was lying just out of arm's reach. Her wings spread healed and fluttering softly as she breathed gently. Her dainty hands curled under her cheek in peaceful slumber, her smile soft and radiant. As Moira slowly moved closer the realization that they were now similarly sized dawned on her, her smile growing wide. She reached out, moving closer to her, reaching out to gently brush a tuft of her teal hair behind her pointed ear. She let out a soft breath, enraptured by how beautiful Mercy was this close.

Mercy stirred finally, waking up in the familiar comfort of a flower, the faint touch to her ear bringing her back to consciousness. The first thing she saw opening her eyes was the blurry outline of another fairy. Wings extended, not dissimilar to a dragonfly, at first she felt a pang of fear coarse through her. Had she dreamed everything? Was the Banshee just a figment of her weary mind? She blinked and cleared her vision, the figure before her taking the very breath from her lungs. It was her Moira transformed, hair dark as a ravens, and her face kissed with the gifts of the moon; a blessing from Death. She smiled and laughed with unfettered joy, reaching out to pull Moira close to her, kissing her softly in the morning sun of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! <3, or if you're not sure what to say let me know you dig it by leaving me a 🧚!


End file.
